Lost at Sea (episode)
Lost at Sea is the fourth episode of NCIS Season 10 and the 214th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis After three members of a helicopter crew wash ashore after spending four days adrift at sea, the NCIS team must determine what happened but when the missing pilot is later found dead, having been shot, the team must determine if his death was suicide or something much more sinister while Ziva challenges both Tony and McGee to a dare. Prologue In a small shop located near a beach, Pop remarks that it looks like they're good on candy bars and gummies. Mom/Ethel wonders about Klowny Kakes. As easy-listening music continues playing, blaring from the speakers, Pop heads over to another area and comes across a Klowny Kake box that is completely and utterly empty except for one Klownky Kake bar. He tells Ethel that they're fresh out. "Those things never sell", Mom/Ethel states. Pop grabs the bar and as he begins unwrapping it, he tells Mom/Ethel that it must be those teenagers he keeps telling her about, light finger. As Pop takes a bite of the bar, the bell dings. As Pop sees the door open and then close, Mom/Ethel remarks that she thinks she knows who's got light fingers around here. Pop wonders what she's talking about. He then looks upon hearing some clattering. It then shows the fridge being opened. Furious, Pop tells Mom/Ethel they're back. He then heads over, stating that the kids are after the beer before telling the kids or punks that there's no use hiding. As Pop rounds a corner, he then sees a man wearing Navy fatigues busy drinking all the water from a single bottle. Pop looks stunned. Not noticing Pop, the man continues on drinking, obviously very thirsty before he pulls the bottle away, having reached his limit with the man looking at Pop. It then cuts to Pop who looks stunned. Act One Act Two Act Three In the bullpen, Tony grumbles that he still smells like warm sushi before telling Ziva that her little wingman stunt is proving to be painful. Ziva, on the phone temporarily covers the phone while also stating that was the point before she returns to her call, stating, "Yes. No, of course. Thank you". As she waits, Tony tells her that technically maybe he should be asking her out and that Ziva did say the first woman he saw. Covering the phone again, Ziva tells Tony that's cute but he had his chance. Tony just looks at her. Ziva then talks to the other person at the end of the phone line before thanking them. After she hangs up, she announces that Joplin and Sparks have been released from the hospital. "Good", Gibbs announces, sitting down at his desk. "I got questions". Ziva then states that she believes that the Pentagon was anticipating that because they've assigned JAG representation. As she says that, Gibbs grabs a file and places in front of him. "Which is a smart move considering the missing pilot's got a bullet in his brain", Tony states. His gaze elsewhere, Gibbs wonders if Ziva got info on the victim. "Uh-huh", Ziva confirms. Once Gibbs has some keys on his keyboard, the three arise from their respective desks and head over to the monitor. Ziva reveals that the victim is Lieutenant Commander Oliver Happ and that he served four years with Helicopter Sea Combat Squadron 24. "Otherwise known as the Ghostrunners", Tony pipes up. Act Four Act Five Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 10 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Christopher J. Waild Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Tony Wharmby Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Abigail Borin